Hearts on a Platter
by Deidara-Danna-sama
Summary: Sakura has decided to go after the object of her obsessions, but what can she do if he's already taken? SasuNaru, terribly onesided SasuSaku, light Sakura bashing. /sorrynotsorry/


**Disclaimer**:Do not own Naruto....Okay see Sasuke I said it. Now you can gimme back my hershey bars right?

(And forgive me for the title. Couldn't come up with a really good name for this story.)

* * *

"Ne Sasuke?"

Onyx eyes narrowed bitterly at the sight before him. It was mind numbing, practically heart-stopping if not even worse.

"Sasuke?"

Damn the gods that made him even glance up with the faintest amount of curiosity. He paid with the slow shriveling of his eyes and the horrific eternal image scarring itself into his mind.

"Sasuke answer me! Oh are you so stunned at how good I look?"

Sasuke Uchiha blanched at the thought of EVER thinking Sakura Haruno, that pink haired whiny girl with the billboard forehead, look good let alone sexy. The sight before him was making his stomach do cartwheels.

Sakura being the obsessive fan girl that she was, decided to go all out for her 18th birthday last week and she literally went ALL OUT. To prove her undying love for said Uchiha, she went and bought herself some lingerie; a skimpy red lacy thong and bra- if you could even call the thing that- that just barely pushed up her non-existent breasts. And all of this wrapped up under a trench coat.

Sasuke snorted to himself. Like she really had anything HE could possibly want.

She was currently standing in front of the Uchiha's residence in that crap he mentally cursed himself for not leaving the door closed. It was also late outside. Very late. Roughly 12 am and unfortunately Sasuke was already in bed asleep in his black boxer clad glory until this wench came and woke him. She really had nothing better to do did she?

Sasuke was itching to tell the girl off…not like he hadn't before but this time for good reason. He didn't want that girl nor anything remotely to do with her that was love related. He had Naruto for that.

Naruto had grown up so much since Sasuke had seen him last, losing all that baby fat in his face making it more defined and handsome and his body looked like it was sculpted by angels or some deity that dubbed the Uchiha worthy to look at it. Not to mention Naruto's beautiful, expressive blue eyes were an even deeper shade of blue and when the light hit them just right they were _stunning._But Naruto didn't change too much personality-wise. It was sort of hard to believe that the blonde was 17. He still retained that babyish innocence and all that energy…it was actually beneficial sometimes.

The raven was grateful he had such a beauty, let alone a man. They looked so good together, complimenting each other in every way like light and dark. Naruto was his sunshine, and Sasuke with his shoulder length dark hair, creamy pale skin and piercing dark eyes was like the moon. They balanced each other in appearance and attitude and they fitted together _perfectly._

Perfect...just like _his_ blonde. The way Naruto laughed, the way those little whisker marks made him look so adorable and cat-like, the way his eyes darkened when he got turned-on, the way Naruto's ass was all firm and tight when Sasuke thrusted-

Sasuke was brought out of his nosebleed inducing thoughts seeing that pink haired wench hug him. _'Damn her. Why can't she take a hint?'_ The youngest Uchiha was frowning more now, his skin felt like it had a thousand insects crawling about it.

"Sakura I'm only going to say this once. Let go of me."

The rosy haired girl merely frowned at him and held on tighter. "Sasuke-kun when will you stop resisting me? Why won't you stop playing hard to get and just give in?" Her emerald eyes seemed to be clouded over with lust rather than reason as she affectionately rubbed the dark teen's defined chest. She would get him to love her. He was just being a guy and being stubborn, probably that whole male ego thing but she wasn't going to leave until Sasuke claimed her and made her _his._

The raven glared death at her, his patience wearing thin as he pried her away from his hard body. "Maybe if you stopped looking like a slut and appearing on my doorstep while I'm sleeping I probably WOULD consider such a thing…but let's face it. I won't." He sneered, ignoring the crestfallen look on the girl's face. That pink haired woman just didn't learn did she?

However this is Sakura Haruno we're speaking about and her thickheaded defiance bubbled up inside her. "Sasuke-kun why won't you give me a chance? I've been waiting for this for so long...you and me…finally making love…" Her voice sounded somewhat husky as Sasuke frowned and backed away. He was going to puke. Did she just say You and ME, make LOVE in the same sentence?? She was out of her mind.

He was not in the mood for this and with HER of all people.

"Sakura…look I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Just leave alright?" The raven spat out darkly, his eyes narrowing in anger. He nearly jumped feeling slender yet defined arms snake around his waist and smirked seeing Sakura gasp.

A small figure about half a foot shorter than Sasuke had slinked from the darkness of the living room and had nestled itself against Sasuke's shoulder. "Ne teme who is it? Come to bed and tell them to leave already." Sasuke simply turned his back to the girl in front of him and affectionately kissed the body behind him. "Yeah yeah dobe I'm coming."

Sakura stared. Then she gaped. The her mouth hung open and she began to sputter at that familiar voice..."NARUTO!?"

Naruto sleepily blinked at the two of them,dressed in nothing but a pair of red boxers that made the tan tone of his skin even more intense. His spiky golden hair was a little bit messier than normal, making the blonde appear as though he had just woke up (though he was on the verge of sleeping) and Sasuke licked his lips at the sight.

His dobe was so adorable. The raven could do him right now but it was hard getting...well..._hard_ with that whore eyeing his body and looking like she wanted to attack his blonde.

"Naruto??…What…why are you at Sasuke's house?" Emerald eyes narrowed angrily at the blonde who casually rested his head against Sasuke's broad shoulders and stared back at her confused.

"Sakura-chan I live here. And would you please not come over so late…and what ARE you wearing?" Blue eyes twinkled in confusion seeing the girl quickly fumble with her trench coat and tie it back up and defiantly stare at the two men with her fists tightly balled.

"Sasuke-kun…tell me this is a sick joke. Tell me you're not with this...this idiot!" She pointed accusingly at Naruto who merely rolled his eyes and continued to hug the taller raven tighter, slowly rubbing his fingers against taut abs.

Sasuke smiled at her menacingly, his dark eyes glittering in amusement. "Fine. I'm with this idiot." The comment earned the raven a playful punch on the shoulder as Naruto huffed at him cutely. "Teme I'm no idiot." Naruto pouted at the older teen receiving a small shrug.

"Well if you say so dobe."

"Teme." Naruto promptly stuck out his tongue, missing the perverted twinkle in Sasuke's eye before he leaned forward and huskily whispered into the smaller teen's ear, "You better put that tongue away or I'll put it away for you." He smirked feeling Naruto shudder beneath him before the blonde seductively licked his lips. "Well what's stopping you?"

The raven needed no more encouragement as he began a lust filled assault on the blonde, nipping and biting and kissing at the soft skin of the smaller teen's neck and ears before bringing the blonde into a heated kiss.

Tongues battled for dominance and Sasuke, being the Uchiha he was, won the battle as he snaked his hand down to Naruto's chest and pinched at the pert nipples receiving a small hiss. He trailed butterfly kisses down the blonde's neck groaning as Naruto's hands grabbed his hips and forcefully brought their bulges together and grinded against him.

"Ne...Sasu...inside alright?" Naruto managed to pant out as the raven eagerly sucked on the blonde's collarbone and hastily forced the blonde back inside, driven by his moans and begging.

It was about to be a really good night.

* * *

Sasuke had already forgotten about the pink haired nightmare that was formerly gaping at the two men currently making out at his front door. She stood there for a few minutes, her eyes comically wide like dinner plates and she fainted on the spot.

Sasuke had also not noticed the unusual amount of quiet the next morning until he found Sakura passed out at his doorstep as he was heading out to the grocery store in a black shirt and dark tight fitting pants.

The raven simply smirked to himself as Naruto came behind him in a dark tee flashing off the Uchiha crest and a pair of dark jeans. His babyish blue eyes looked back at Sasuke then to the pink mess sprawled out in front of his door.

"Damn groupies."

* * *

**Dei-chan**:lolz uh...this was an aimless little oneshot. And maybe a way to vent _'my hatred for Sakura'_ frustrations. But oh well. Review you mortals! Ja un!

Does anybody think this needs a second chapter? You can PM me if you think so and I'll try to post one if enough people say. (Personally I think I should make one but then again it seems like too much.)


End file.
